


soy

by yty



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Noona Kink, Riding, lapslock, past bjh/yty and bjh/kis, self feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yty/pseuds/yty
Summary: sanghyuk’s got a lot of friends, but jaeyoon is the one to leave a lasting impression.





	soy

**Author's Note:**

> tada its not hwitae.

a little over a year and a half after moving in with sanghyuk juho notices that his small, overzealous roommate has a hidden talent. it’s evident by the fourth guy he brings home in two weeks that sanghyuk is gifted in either picking up or losing men (or both, knowing the polarized opinions juho’s other friends hold on the older), and piques his interest enough for juho to disregard conventions on polite conversation.

“hyung, how do you do that,” he asks a few days after he loses count. “all these boyfriends.”

sanghyuk, who’s occupied at his chair, pulling loose threads from a blanket of his, mumbles a disinterested “they’re from the studio.”

of course. juho had seen them perform around the city a couple of times, met some of them even though he’s terrible with names and forgot them just as soon as he learned them. but he has to admit, they’re a good looking bunch, very good looking, and he’d have no qualms with having a pair of muscular thighs wrapped around his head.

“and they’re not boyfriends, mostly. strictly physical.”

even better.

“so when are you gonna hook me up?” he doesn’t know what makes him say it. he’s not even entirely sure he means it.

the older still doesn’t look up from his blanket, but still smiles to himself.

“i’ll see what i can do for you.”

the first time sanghyuk introduces a friend juho feels as if he should be worried for the kid. he’s beautiful, pretty teeth and wide starry eyes. only when juho finds himself caged in between his strong thighs, hands sliding under his shirt and fingers tracing too much rib for comfort do those motherly instincts sanghyuk always teases him about kick in. he’s not supposed to care about him. he was supposed to just be a cute fuck, maybe a regular saturday night thing if they enjoyed themselves enough. but juho manages to ignore the nagging feeling as his hands close around the smaller’s neck, only allowing him enough air to wheeze in time with the thrusts shaking his body. juho ends up offering the guy something to eat just to quell his own guilt.

“or,” he’d said, grinning too wide for his face, “you could fuck my mouth.”

he still hadn’t shaken the big-eyed twink from his mind the next morning.

“your friend from last night, is he-“ he starts, cross legged on the kitchen counter.

“taeyang,” sanghyuk corrects as he’s digging around in the pantry.

“taeyang,” juho repeats. the name suits him. “is he...alright?”

there’s a pause, then the soft crinkling of plastic. sanghyuk, now almost all the way in the pantry, curses and grumbles something about needing more food.

“what do you mean?” he slams the door shut, starts to unwrap something in his hands.

“he’s skinny.”

juho watches his roommate stuff an entire fist sized piece of bread into his mouth. “mmmhm.”

that was that.

sanghyuk’s second friend is decidedly feline in appearance, wears thin-framed glasses. seems to think faster than he can speak, which juho finds unbearably endearing. glasses also apparently has a thing for being watched and would rather get bent over the couch while sanghyuk observes from his chair than wait for privacy. his thighs tremble the closer to orgasm he gets. juho makes a mental note to fuck them next time (and there will be a next time) before he yanks glasses’s head to the side to bite down on his neck.

glasses ends up staying the night. sanghyuk ends up riding him in the empty bathtub at three in the morning. but it’s fine, juho gets his number and glasses comes back over three more times that month.

the third of sanghyuk’s friends first knocks on the door well after the sun’s gone down, hours after he promised he’d show up. sanghyuk pretends, quite convincingly, to be angry with him nearly long enough to earn another hole in the wall. but when he drops the act and the mood lightens enough for sanghyuk’s friend to introduce himself, juho realizes he’s fucked.

jaeyoon (whose name juho will remember, no matter what it takes) is a gorgeous man with smiles too big for his mouth and deliciously sharp canines that revive juho’s biting kink. jaeyoon, juho figures, also must not drink very often. it only takes a fraction of a decently sized box of wine passed around with a bubble tea straw crudely jammed into it to get the pink haired man to become clingy and overly affectionate enough to sprawl himself - and he’s a lot longer than he looks, he takes up nearly the whole couch - across his hosts’ laps.

he’s a perfect match for sanghyuk, if the ease with which the younger of the two returns the touches is any indication. sanghyuk caresses the head in his lap, traces his fingertips over jaeyoon’s pink lips with a care juho never knew him to be capable of. jaeyoon holds onto sanghyuk’s wrist, guiding his fingers wherever he feels.

“cute,” juho says, mostly to himself.

sanghyuk hunches over, hands now grasping onto the sides of jaeyoon’s face. he brings the older closer seemingly just to smile into his face. jaeyoon stares up at him in s moment of confusion before smiling back. he’s got deep dimples.

even though he’d rather be a part of...whatever it is his hyungs are doing, juho is content watching the pair with one of jaeyoon’s feet tossed into his lap.

“juho-yah!” jaeyoon says as if juho were several yards away and not sitting right next to him. “don’t be so anti social. come here.”

he sits up, and in doing so nudges a foot against the youngest man’s semi-hard dick (his hyungs are really cute). juho flinches. jaeyoon locks eyes with him and moves the foot in a firm but slow circle.juho can’t help himself, digs his fingers into the couch and ruts up into the friction.

“you’re so-“ jaeyoon scoots over to juho and plants himself in his lap “-fucking cute.” the last part is all but breathed into his ear.

the hairs on the back of juho’s neck stand up at that damned voice, and his whole body shudders when his dick settles in between the soft globes of jaeyoon’s ass. jaeyoon hooks his arms around the younger’s neck and he grinds himself down. the younger can only watch in awe, doesn’t feel as if he’s allowed to touch. still, he tries to match the tight circular movements and dirty little figure eights of the man on top of him.

“give me your hands.”

jaeyoon’s words are slurred slightly when he reaches for juho’s much larger hands. juho holds them up for them to immediately grabbed and guided to the older’s ass. jaeyoon covers them with his own when he gives the ass a rough squeeze, yelps a little at the small spank. he grabs them harder to aid jaeyoon in the push and pull of his hips, fingers following along the seam of his tight, tight jeans until they find something...hard.

juho halts his motions. “hyung-?”

“that’s a surprise,” jaeyoon snickers. “wanna see?”

“yes!” the forgotten sanghyuk whisper-yells, eyes trained on the scene beside him.

wordlessly, jaeyoon stands and faces away from the two on the couch, thumbs tucked into his jeans at the waist. he shimmies out of the jeans, kicks them to the side. no underwear to be found. he spreads his legs shoulder length and bends over until the tips of his fingers touch the ground. and nestled in between his plump cheeks is a pink butt plug.

 _oh_.

sanghyuk does what juho thinks to do, lunges forward and rakes his blunt (chewed) nails down that pretty tanned skin. juho’s mouth fall open a bit and he reaches forward to deliver a few timid slaps. jaeyoon, probably having the time of his life, wiggles his ass in the air.

the minstrations die down a bit and he reaches back, grabs at the egdes of the plug. he fucks himself with it, slowly and carefully, moaning softly each time he pushes in. feels good, he whines lowly, and pulls the thing out. a blue tinted clear liquid pours out of him, runs down his leg, and juho swears his dick twitches.

plug tossed aside, jaeyoon crawls on all fours to juho’s feet and sits back on his haunches.

he speaks gently, casually, again making eye contact. “sanghyuk, would you mind getting him ready for me?” there’s a brief pause. “is it okay?”

juho nods quickly.

sanghyuk all but throws himself across the couch and at juho’s zipper. it takes a solid thirty seconds and two pairs of clumsy hands to get it undone and juho’s pants and boxers pulled down enough to let his dick spring out. juho looks down, marvels at how much smaller sanghyuk’s hand looks wrapped around his girth. before he realizes it there’s a warm, wet mouth suckling harshly at the head.

if a sober sanghyuk is shameless this almost drunk on wine and definitely drunk on lust sanghyuk is downright obscene. even when juho loses control of his movements and involuntarily shoves his dick into his roommate’s throat, and holy shit his roommate of almost two years is blowing him in front of a man he just met this evening, sanghyuk takes it in stride.

“i bet he tastes so good,” jaeyoon whispers, a hand between his legs and undoubtedly fingering himself.

sanghyuk sits up, letting juho’s dick come out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop. he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “so good, noona.”

using his free hand, jaeyoon motions for sanghyuk to come closer. the younger obeys again and leans in, lets jaeyoon kiss him breathless. when they break apart jaeyoon climbs back into juho’s lap, knees bracketing juho’s thighs and a hand reaching behind him to pump him at a maddeningly slow pace. it takes every ounce of restraint juho has left to not fuck up into jaeyoon’s fist.

“be polite,” jaeyoon runs the head of juho’s cock against his hole. “if you want me-“ he leans in so that his lips are just barely brushing juho’s forehead, “ask for it.”

juho swallows hard, breath caught in his throat.

“can i fuck you?” his voice comes out so small.

the head presses just barely inside that tight heat. “say it better than that.”

juho’s voice trembles under the pink haired man’s gaze.

“can i fuck you, _noona_?”

jaeyoon presses a kiss to the younger’s forehead as he sinks all the way down in one go. he cries out once fully seated, filled to the brim. so big, he whimpers, but it doesn’t stop him from rising back up on shaky legs.

from the start jaeyoon is enthusiastic, bouncing with fervor on juho’s lap. juho, determined not to be outdone, meets him halfway, thrusts hard and fast enough to force the older to brace himself on juho’s broad shoulders. he’s so far gone he finds himself talking nonsense at him, strings of _so tight, noona_ , and _be louder for me_. even those get drowned out and blend in with the sound of jaeyoon whining and the wet sound of thighs colliding and the squeaky, high-pitched sounds of sanghyuk off to the side touching himself.

sanghyuk is the first to come. not that juho’s paying attention at this point, but because his cry of english swears is too damn loud to miss. it’s enough to send juho over the edge. he grips jaeyoon’s waist with all he has, all but using the older to chase his own orgasm.

a silky _come for noona_ is what it takes for him to punch out a few more thrusts, coming with a grunt inside the spent pink haired man. jaeyoon follows shortly after, jerking himself off to come in spurts across juho’s and his own belly.

sanghyuk has to be gently slapped awake and damn near dragged to the bathroom to get cleaned up. jaeyoon laughs at the pouty expression on his face as juho manhandles him so that he doesn’t fall over. juho, feeling the need to make sure both of his hyungs get cleaned and make it to bed safely, is the last to sleep. but he definitely wants this to be a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> last one for a while bye


End file.
